


The Children of Null

by Monkarama



Category: Ghost in the Shell
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkarama/pseuds/Monkarama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Section 9 encounters a new threat backed by specter once thought to have died years ago. Section 9 hurries to stop the impending crisis and learns just how deep the past can taint today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Children of Null

            The city hummed with the sounds of siren's as red and blue lights flashed against the glass. The police cars formed a line in front of the barricades put in place. The police stood, guns drawn, as they flanked the office of INTEK in front of them. A press blackout had been enacted, but time was running out. Aramaki stepped out from his vehicle and strode up to the command vehicle on sight. He entered the van and walked up to the police captain in charge. “I'm Aramaki with Section 9. We are taking over this operation.” His voice carried the authority of his office. The officers nodded at the wild haired old man who had entered their vehicle. Aramaki glanced at the computer displays before contacting his agents via cybercom.

            {The terrorists have sealed off the building floor by floor with the hostages located in the middle of the building. Ishikawa, I want you to hack into their communications and try to find out who they are and what their demands are. Paz and Borma, I want you standing by with two Tachikoma's in the service access of the building. Togusa and Batou, I want you to prepare to enter the lobby with SWAT. Major, I want you to enter through the roof of the building with tachikoma support. Saito, I want you to monitor the floor where the hostages are and provide protection for the hostages and the siege team. Once the Major begins to infiltrate the building I will give the order to storm the building.}       Aramaki looked up at the building as he stepped out of the vehicle. His presence was very commanding and dominating as he stepped onto the field. He was a master of backdoor dealings and had snatched this case away before Section 1 could catch wind of it. It seemed to be a regular hostage case on the outside, but there was a hunch that the hostage takers were connected with a terror cell they were investigating. The storming of a cybernetics company, one that was specialized in net compatibility for that matter. The Children of Null were what they went by. They had attacked employees, officials, and supporters of cyberization companies and advancements in the field. Their demands were still not known, but it was possible they were against cyberization and were proponents of the naturalist movement.

            {Chief do you want us to just muscle these guys out or would you like us to try and capture them?} Batou made his way to the front of the barricades as he checked his rifle.

            {Batou you may use lethal force, but do try to capture one for questioning.}

{Try not to destroy their heads in case any of them have cyber-brains. It's hard to dive them when they've been perforated by 5.56 rounds.} The Major's voice was mildly chastising as she and her tachikoma landed on the roof, cloaked by their thermoptic camouflage.

            {I'll do my best Major, but if these boys wanna play rough, well you know I’m a pinch hitter.}

Togusa smirked at Batou as he checked his Mateba before holstering it and shouldering his rifle. {Just don't get me killed in the process Batou.}

            {Ye of little faith Togusa.}

            {Tachikoma, wait here as I go in first. Monitor the buildings cameras for me.} The Major readied her side arm and moved toward the roof access door.

            {Yes Major!} The Tachikoma hacked into the cameras with the glee of a young child let loose on a candy shop.

            The Major slowly made her way inside, her body still cloaked as she kept her silenced pistol at the ready. She checked the cameras alongside the tachikoma. She saw the terrorists and the hostages several floors before her. She did a quick head count, it seemed that most of the group was in the middle with at least two per other floor. They had a sizable force and wondered if they were keeping in contact through cybercom. She checked the exterior cams and saw her body armored comrades prepared to charge in with the riot police. She came across a terrorist and began to analyze him. He was armed with older weapons, a 7.62 rifle and a 9mm pistol. He was lightly armored ans had a large external radio set up. She scanned for implants and found none. {Chief, I came across a terrorist. It seems that he is all natural and is using an external radio to keep in contact. It seems like these might be members of the naturalist extremist faction.}

            {Seems like that isn't the case.} Ishikawa pulled away from the terminal interface as he wiped his brow. {I checked their radio chatter against the chatter on the net from the factions and they don't add up. It seems like The Children of Null are acting on their own. Still no manifestos or demands posted on the net anywhere.}

            {The group is broadcasting their demands via signs the hostages are holding up. I'll share my visual.} Saito peered down his scope at the figures near the window.

            {Thanks Saito.} Aramaki rubbed his chin as the team viewed the feed from Saito's hawk-eye. The signs demanded for 50 billion dollars in precious metals, an analogue controlled aircraft, escort to the airport, and the dismantling of net access to public resources. {Those are interesting demands. The operation is about to begin. Keep the hostages alive and do try to capture one of the terrorists for questioning.}

            {I'm on it Chief.} The Major slowly moved up behind the terrorist in front of her. She slipped her arms around him and covered his mouth as she knocked him out. {Tachikoma, retrieve the suspect.}

            {Yes Major!} The tachikoma entered the building and picked up the terrorist with its manipulators.

            Aramaki gazed up at the building. {Begin operation.}

            Batou signaled to the riot cops as he began to storm toward the lobby with Togusa. Borma and Paz entered through the service entrance with the tachikomas and engaged the terrorists. Togusa and Batou activated their cloaks and blew past the guards on the first floor as the riot cops opened fire. Saito began to pick off terrorists working his way to the middle floor by alternating above and below it. The Major put the subdued terrorist into the tachikoma's passenger tube. {Tachikoma, cloak and follow me.}

            {Yes Major!}

            The Major cloaked herself and broke out the window and rappelled down the building alongside the tachikoma.  The terrorists began to head down the building in resort of the assault. Togusa and Batou stuck to the shadows and let the terrorists pass them so they could head straight to the floor the hostages were on. The police, Paz, and Borma focused on the terrorists trying to repel the assault. Saito focused on the hostage floor and sighted in a target.

{I'm in position with Togusa. Waiting for your go Major.} Togusa switched to his mateba as Batou readied to kick the door in.

            {I have eyes on, Major, I've got my cross-hair on a target with a gun to a hostage's head.} Satio steadied his aim and waited for the order

            The Major swung herself away from the building and readied herself to crash through the window. {Engage!}

            Batou kicked the door off of its frame, sending it into one of the terrorists. Togusa fired at another as he moved in from behind Batou. Saito killed the terrorist holding the hostage at gun point as Motoko entered through the window with the tachikoma. She fired her weapon as the tachikoma opened fire. In a blink of the eye the floor had been secured by Section 9. The building was captured swiftly as well with only one terrorist having been captured. The Major discovered an old satellite phone from the last war amongst the terrorists.

{Chief, I've got a satellite phone here along with a lot of older tech from Nuclear World War III and Non-Nuclear World War IV} The Major bent down slowly to examine it.

            {Seems like our friends here were behind with the times. Look at their weapons as well. The Dajima refugees had newer gear than they did.} Batou looked about s he kicked a rifle away from a dead terrorist's hands.

            {Ishikawa, keep digging around and see what you can find on our terrorists. Paz, and Borma gather up the identities of all the ones present and help Ishikawa cross reference them with known belligerent activist groups. Major, you and Batou are to investigate INTEK's past and their head members to see if they might be the motivating drive behind this attack. Try to see if there is any link to the other victims besides the fact they are all in the same business sector. Togusa and Saito will interrogate the captured suspect back at headquarters.} Ara maki rubbed his head gently as he began to ponder what the evidence could be suggesting.

            {Roger, Chief.} His team replied in unison as they got to work.

            Aramaki made his way to his car, this wasn't exactly adding up. A terrorist group against the advancements into cyberization using equipment that was barely compatible with the gear of today. Their demands were interesting; it seems as if they wanted to force the hands of time backwards. As he reached his car he was met by the head of foreign affairs. “Chief Minister Nakamura, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

            “Drop the pleasantries Aramaki. We have an assignment for your team that takes priority.” The Minister handed Aramaki a dossier. “Section 6 has discovered a possible link to this Children of Null case that is also linked to some specters of the past that have decided to reawaken.”

            Aramaki connected to the dossier and began to scan its contents. “Which specter are we talking about specifically Minister?”

            Nakamura sighed and looked up at the sky, “Colonel John Ishmael.”

            “Ishmael? The leader of the Free Heaven's Army? I thought he died during the last war.”

            “We thought so too Aramaki, but it seems the man that was assassinated in The Peninsula was his executive officer Aaron Habstern posing as his body double. Seems Colonel Ishmael has been stirring up trouble with The American Empire and The British interests. We have reports that he was spotted entering Quolon. Section 9 has been cleared to find and apprehend him.”

            “Are we turning him over to The American's or The English?” Aramaki questioned the possible ulterior motives.

            “They said they wanted him, but you have orders to investigate him first. Get what he knows and what he is planning, and whatever is left of him can go back to the west.”

            “Does the Prime Minister know about this?”

            “She signed the paperwork an hour ago Aramaki.” The Minister turned to leave. “God speed.”

            Aramaki nodded to the Minister and entered his car. It seems that fortune had stumbled into his plate, but he would be playing political fastball. {Plans have changed. Major, Batou, meet me at Kawosawa Airport I'll brief you on the way. Everyone else keep investigating.}


	2. Specters Lie in Paradise

 

            The Peninsula was once the site of major conflict during the last two major wars and other conflicts. Though, it now existed as a sort of idyllic resort with no national boundaries. A haven for those wishing to avoid bureaucratic red tape and extradition. The large resort hotels and palms dotted the beaches. Batou stepped out of the car and adjusted his floral print shirt. Motoko stepped out from the other side wearing a less garish casual attire.

            “Ishmael's going to spot us before we even get within a mile of him with that get-up.” The Major sighed as she moved away from the car.

            “Come on now Major, don't be so hard. It's so obvious it’s the best concealment. Plus, I look good in it. I'm more worried about you being able to stop staring at and being able to focus on the mission. Oh the thoughts you must be” Batou's words were cut off by his fist trying to enter his mouth.

            Across the zigzags of posh decadence and shady dealings sat the Iroquois Procurement Company. The business was a supply firm that helped anyone from private citizens to militaries gain access to anything from food to cybernetics. Their warehouses held enough stock to run a war without the worry of attrition or resupply for at least a year. An aging man stood at the window of the top floor, gazing out at the city below. His hair had grayed, his beard grown long, and his skin wrinkled. He adjusted his over coat before retrieving a cigar from its pocket. He brought it to his lips and set the other end alight. He took a long puff as his free hand traced the black hawk-eye artificial optic that replaced his right eye. The door behind him opened. A younger man entered and saluted the man from behind. “What's the situation Prescott?” His voice was deep and carried the confidence and authority of a veteran field commander.

            “Sir, we've got reports from our agents that Public Security from Japan is here.”

            “So it seems like The West doesn't wish to fight me on their own.” He kept his gaze focused out the window. “Is it Section 1, 4, or 6?”

            “Section 9 sir.”

            “Section 9?” The man laughed as a wide grin crept across his face. “The game's afoot. Code Asriel.”

            “Yes sir Colonel Ishmael!”

            Ishmael turned and made his way to his desk as the Prescott hurried out. He sat down in his high back chair as he opened a drawer. He pulled out the large assault pistol carbine stowed inside and loaded it with a double drum magazine of armor piercing high velocity shells. “We go once more into the fields of battle my comrades. I'll carry us all through to victory. Our sacrifices shall not be left to fade away.”

            Back across the sea in Japan, Togusa, Ishikawa, and Aramaki meet in the Section 9 conference room. A break in the case seems to have opened up an interesting can of worms for Section 9 to deal with.

            Ishikawa rubbed his brow before running his hand through his curly hair. “Chief I did some more digging into the Children of Null cases. Seems that there were a few things we missed as we tried to stamp out the fires.”

            “What was it Ishikawa?”

            “Seems that The Children of Null were stealing programs and systems from the different companies they attacked. Hacking programs, viruses, attack barrier codes, and a few operating parameters as well.”

            “For an organization that fears technology and wishes to turn back the clock, why would they be interested in these?”  Aramaki looked to his men hoping they were already 2 steps ahead.

            Togusa sighed and leaned forward, “I think I can answer that chief. The suspect I interrogated said that they got their supplies through someone that worked at Iroquois Procurement. They went through a cutout but, he said they were getting supplies that had been written off as defective or in need of refurbishment. Part of the agreement for these supplies was the exchange of these programs. He told me that the man they have on the inside of Iroquois Procurement said they wanted these items to help their company gain an edge in the market. I don't think The Children of Null knew exactly what they were giving them either.”

            “Hmm, this doesn't seem to add up either. There's more to this than just gaining an edge in the market. Iroquois Procurement must be up to something.” Aramaki wrung his hands in thought.

            “Do you think it might just be a rogue element inside the company Chief?” Togusa leaned back in his chair.

            “There's no way the company doesn't know about it. The amount of equipment we have come across in these cases wouldn't just slip under the radar. While it is dated equipment, that alone should raise suspicion with at least a few of the quarter masters.” Ishikawa gently rubbed his chin in thought.

            “Ishikawa I want you to do some digging into Iroquois Procurement. Togusa I want you to go back to our suspect and press him for names. I want to know who this cutout is and try to find where the rest of The Children of Null are.”

            “I already tried to probe into the company, Chief, but I hit a few snags. Iroquois Procurement is based in The Peninsula and you know how big of a political quagmire that place is. I'll try to hack into them, but they are running some barriers that would make Section 8 jealous. It might be easier if we approached them in a more official matter.”

            “Dually noted Ishkawa. Keep digging around and I will have Batou and The Major swing by as they stake out Ishmael.” Aramaki exited the conference room and returned to his office. {Batou, Major. I have an additional assignment for you all to accomplish while you are on your stakeout.}

            {What is it Chief? You want us to try and find you a trophy wife?}

            {Stow it Batou.}

            {Sorry Major.} Batou tried to conceal a toothy grin.

            {I want you to check out Iroquois Procurement. We have connected The Children of Null's supply line to them. They also have been using The Children of Null to steal tech for them during the attacks in exchange for the supplies.}

            {Old fashioned corporate espionage. Reminds me of home.} Batou smirked and leaned back in his seat.

{Ishmael takes precedence, but while you are there on Foreign Affair's ticket try to get some more mileage out of it.}

            {Yes Chief.} The Major peered out at the busy street below.

            Batou smiled at The Major as he stood up from his chair. They had been sitting in an apartment room overlooking a popular marketplace. Ishmael had been a no show for most of the day. “Shall I go check out Iroquois? You are better at being inconspicuous than me anyhow.”

            The Major grinned, “Well I told you to change your damn shirt. I'll try walking around. Though, if I find him you better come running.”

            “With bells on my toes Major.” Batou walked out of the apartment building and got into the car parked outside. He made his way to Iroquois Procurement. Once he arrived he made his way to the front desk and flashed his badge. “Public Security Section 9. We have evidence connecting your company to a terrorist organization. We need your manifests and your employment rosters sent to Section 9.”

            {Batou, I just slipped in through a backdoor. I peeped the roster and their Chief of Operations is listed as a Mister Pequod. Togusa just interrogated our suspect in custody and that's apparently their contact on the inside.} Ishikawa tapped his fingers against the terminal interface board slowly.

            {Thanks Ishikawa.} Batou grinned at the receptionist. “Is Mr. Pequod in today?”

            The receptionist nodded at Batou and smiled. “Yes he is. Do you want me to page him for you?”

            Batou waved his hand dismissively. “No I'll go to him. Where is his office located?”

            “Top floor, room 808.”

            “Thank you.” {Ishikawa you got the manifests yet?}

            {They just arrived. I have Togusa and Borma helping me leaf through them and comparing them to the equipment we recovered.}

            {Batou I want you to bring Mr. Pequod in for custody. I'm having Saito and Paz get on a flight to The Peninsula as we speak.} Aramaki sat down at his desk as he pulled his monitor.

            {Roger that Chief.} Batou took the elevator up to the top floor and made his way to the office. The door was open almost ominously. Batou stepped inside the room and saw a man standing in front of the large windows, his back to Batou. “Mr. Pequod? I'm Batou from Sectio...”

            “I know who you are, 'Sleepless Eye'. It's been awhile since I've seen a ranger this far from home. How was San Teiree? I was preoccupied in Africa and never got to visit.”

            Batou's hand reached for his gun slowly. {Shit just got complicated.} “You are quite knowledgeable. What unit were you in Mr. Pequod?”

            {What's going on Batou?} The Major's tone was rushed as she got up from her perch.

            {Do we have a background for Mr. Pequod yet?}

            {Nothing Batou, no records of him until after the last war ended.} Ishikawa sighed as he continued to dive the net for information.

            {Patch into my visual feed and see if his face matches what's on record.} Batou tried to keep himself from tensing up so he could move fluidly in response to anything that could happen.

            The man turned around letting Batou get a clear look of his face. “I was in The Free Heaven's Army. But you know that don't you?”

            {Batou I'm on the way!} The Major ran out from the building and sprinted towards Iroquois Procurement.

            Shit its Ishmael, Batou apprehend him and wait for The Major.} Aramaki scowled and began to think of how to get his team some backup. This was going to result in a bureaucratic quagmire.

            Batou grinned, “Colonel Ishmael. How convenient I find you here before we really started our stake-out. Before our little dance gets started, would you allow me one question?” Batou gripped his seburo and readied himself to draw.

            “But of course.” Colonel Ishmael brought a cigar to his lips as he tapped the barrel of his assault carbine against his leg.

            “My shirt, what's your opinion of it?”

            The Colonel smirked, “It's not my taste, but I think you wear it well. Maybe not the best choice for a stake-out though.”

            “Guess The Major was right then.” Batou pulled his weapon from its holster as Ishmael leveled his carbine at his chest. Batou opened fire as Ishmael strafed to the right. Batou ducked back into the hallway as the armor piercing rounds fired out in rapid succession. He fired blindly over his shoulder into the room as he heard glass breaking. He ducked back into the room to catch a glimpse of Ishmael leaping out of the shattered office window. {Major, Ishmael is on the move. He just leaped from the building, I'm in pursuit.}

            {Don't do anything reckless I'm almost there!}

            Batou jumped from the building and landed hard on the ground. His cybernetics bracing his fall. He chased after the fleeing Ishmael who had entered the nearby marketplace. “Ishmael! Give it up!”

            “You'll have to catch me Batou!” A burst of fire erupted from behind a stall, Batou dove to the ground. He sprung to his feet and fired in Ishmael's direction. Ishmael laughed and ducked around a corner into an alley way before entering a cleared out courtyard. Batou followed swiftly, his seburo at the ready.

            The Major moved as fast as she could through the crowds, engaging her thermoptic camo to prevent Ishmael from seeing her approach. {Batou I'm on your flank. Where's Ishmael?}

            {Major, he ducked behind the fountain in the middle of the courtyard.}

            {I'll flank him you circle around and we will hit him from both sides.}

            They moved slowly toward him, weapons at the ready. The Major kept her thermoptics on as she moved closer to the left side of the fountain as Batou moved to the right.

            {Take him alive! We need to know what's inside his cyber brain.} Aramaki interlocked his fingers as he leaned forward, watching the satellite feed of the events unfolding.

            The fountain began to malfunction, water spraying out in every direction. Batou sprang behind the fountain before The Major. “Huh, he isn't here.” The Major wasn't able to react in time. Her body was perforated by several armor piercing high velocity rounds. She fell to the ground with a hard thud. “Major, where is he?” Batou scanned the roof tops with his weapon.

            “Having trouble 'Sleepless Eye'?” The voice came from where The Major had fallen.

            Batou spun around to find nothing, The Major's body was also missing. “Wha...I... you hacked my eyes you bastard!” Batou began to fire his gun in the direction of the voice.

            Ishmael picked the Major's body up and moved her to a new spot. The damage had triggered her emergency measure to place her cyber brain into autistic mode. She wouldn't be able to tell him where Ishmael was. “Batou you have two choices! You can try to find me or you can find your comrade. She doesn't have the same luxury of time as I do however!” Ishmael began to walk away from the court yard as Batou continued to fire as he moved slowly around the area.

            “You son of a bitch, I'll kill you!” Batou sweeped his foot around as he tried to feel for The Major. “Motoko!? Motoko!?”

            Ishmael pulled a cigar from his coat and lit it. He watched Batou scramble around trying to find Motoko. He turned and entered and alley then hopped down into an access tunnel. He felt guilty for using such underhanded tactics on a fellow soldier, but it wasn't time for them to apprehend him just yet. There were still cards left in play.


	3. Snoop Around

The helicopter whirred as it touched down at Section 9 headquarters. Aramaki stood solemnly as he watched the stretcher being hauled down with Batou at its side. The Major's cyber brain sitting inside of an emergency support case. “Take her to level 8 and get her plugged in. I have her replacement body on the way from Serano Genomics.” The technicians wheeled her inside as Batou stood by Aramaki. “Ishmael vanished without a trace. By the time Paz and Saito arrived to continue the investigation Iroquois Procurement was just a building facade.”

            “Someone tipped them off Chief.” Batou's tone was one racked with anger.

            “I know that Batou. We will investigate that matter. I'm already probing Section 6, CIA, and MI6 to see if there are any leaks there.”

            Batou exhaled sharply through his nose as he headed inside.

            “Batou, Ishikawa and Togusa have a lead on The Children of Null that might lead us back to Ishmael. I want you to get briefed by them and go and investigate.” Aramaki looked up at the sky. “She's going to be ok. Ishmael could have killed her, but he chose not to. We will have him in our custody soon.”

            Ishikawa and Togusa sat at the table in the briefing room as Batou entered. Batou slumped into a chair and looked up at the monitors. “So what do we got?”

            Ishikawa nodded slowly. “Well we have a good lead on the Children of Null. Togusa grilled our suspect and he turned over a name which lead us to a supplier of quick hack cards. The Children of Null were using them to bypass the systems in the companies and to implant a virus which helped to send the stolen data in a packet to Iroquois Procurement. I analyzed the cards we recovered and these are a lot more complicated than your usual dime store quick hack. These were specifically programmed for each company they were used in. We found a code signature in the software that lead us to Aoba Naikazo, former programmer for INTEK and various other firms. He filled a lot of paper work trying to claim uncredited work, but the companies silenced him and black listed him. That must be why he helped The Children of Null.”

            “So a revenge motive. You got an address?”

            “Fushima Prefecture, Sector 8, Clabbanth drive apartment 6789.”

            “Well let's get moving then Togusa.”

            “Don't you want to change your shirt first big guy?” Togusa smirked at Batou.

            “I guess I'm the only one that likes this shirt?” Batou hung his head in exasperation.

            “I'm sure the old gals at my pachinko parlor would enjoy you in it Batou.” Ishikawa leaned back in his seat.

            “I'd hate to ruin your business by distracting your customers.”

            Batou and Togusa sped off into the night, Batou drove while Togusa went over the documents. “Batou, don't you find it odd that an anti cyberization and technology group is being aided by a cyborg in return for technology?” Togusa leaned back in his seat as he looked over the image of Ishmael recorded by Batou's transmission at the office building.

            “It doesn't now that we know Ishmael is involved in some way.” Batou gripped the steering wheel tightly. “He was a very manipulative sort; I came across him a few times during the war. He changed sides often, but that was because he was trying to advance his own cause using the war economy. The Free Heaven's Army. He wanted to unite soldiers under one banner, free from control and influence from those above and below. A place where a soldier could be a soldier. He approached my Ranger Squad in Burma when he was contracted as a tactical adviser. We turned him down, but a few couldn't resist joining him. Guess he's kept tabs on us.” He looked out the side window for a moment. “Though, I think I know why he didn't kill The Major.”

            Togusa looked over at Batou, “Oh? Why's that?”

            “During the war, The Major was the one who killed his body double. She disabled his body in a similar way in order to capture his cyber brain. In the process, however, his double tried to dive The Major and she ended up having to fry him.” Batou pulled the car into a parking garage and found a space to park. “Though, I've been thinking. Why didn't he just kill us both?” Batou sighed as her turned off the engine to the car. “I wonder if he even considers Section 9 a threat.” He got out of the car along with Togusa.

            “That's going to be his downfall then Batou.”

            Batou grinned, “Yeah.” He looked up at the apartments. “You go in the front I'll slip in through the back.”

            Togusa nodded and made his way up the stairs. He counted off the room numbers as he made his way to the apartment door. {Batou, you ready?}

            {I hate these tiny fire escapes. Knock away buddy.”

            Togusa knocked on the door and waited, listening for movement inside. He pulled his revolver and prepared himself to kick the door in. {I'm knocking a little harder.}

            {Don't strain yourself.}

            Togusa planted his foot firmly into the door as he knocked it open. He entered the room and began to sweep the rooms slowly. He heard Batou squeezing in through the fire escape. Togusa looked down at the piles of empty noodle cups and soda bottles surrounded by empty plates and dirty clothing.  Togusa looked at different books and large stacks of papers placed precariously around the room.

            “Togusa, I found our man.” Batou holstered his pistol as he stood above the body crumpled on the floor. Batou crouched down and examined the body. A single gunshot to the back of the head. He looked around for a spent casing.

            “Damn it, looks like we were too late.” Togusa sighed as he came around the corner. “Shall we examine what's on the computer in the corner?”

            “Let's take a peek, but it might be a trap. You got a dummy barrier on you?”

            “Yeah.” He passed the dummy barrier over to Batou who then placed the ring around his neck. Batou pulled the cable from the barrier and plugged it into the computer. He began to scan the files as he uploaded them for Ishikawa to use.

            {Chief, Naikazo was putting together some super program from the looks of the file traces on his computer. Though nothing here is complete and it seems some files were downloaded recently too. Everything here is either corrupted or too encrypted for a quick hack and glance.}

            {I'll have Borma come and secure the computer and bring it directly to Ishikawa. Any leads you can go on to continue the investigation?}

            {A few Chief. I've been looking through some of the books and files I've found while Batou was peeping the computer. Seem's like Naikazo was very much fond of cyberization and he has a few manifesto's and statements from Colonel Ishmael here back when The Free Heaven's Army was still in full swing.} Togusa looked over the documents in his hand.

            {So Ishmael was using him to fabricate him something using all that data stolen by the terrorists? I'm going to see Chief Minister Nakamura with foreign affairs as well as Section 6. They might have some information we need.} Aramaki got up from his desk and made his way to the elevator.

            {Happy hunting Chief.} Batou removed the dummy barrier as he stood.

            “So where to now big guy?” Togusa placed the documents back down on the table.

            “Well, we should try probing around the apartment and his former employers to see if we can maybe see if anyone else had been in an out lately.”

            “I'll get us some help so we won't have to bust out asses like beat cops.”

            “Not feeling nostalgic for your glory days Togusa?”

            “Not today Batou. Not today.”

            Aramaki entered the Foreign Ministries office and found Chief Minister Nakamura, and Chief of Section 6 Hanoko. He stood in front of them and clasped his hands together. “I'll keep this brief as we all have pressing matters to attend to. I need all the information regarding Colonel John Ishmael, The Free Heaven's Army, and anything that he could be involved in that you have. We have connected him to The Children of Null and have uncovered a plot that falls under Section 9's jurisdiction. I already filed for a turning over of information as well as a joint task force cooperation docket if you wish to be a part of the investigation.”

            Nakamura and Hanoko looked at each other. “My predecessor warned me about you Aramaki. You certainly live up to expectations.” Hanoko smiled as she pulled her phone from her jacket pocket. The frog like Nakamura hummed as he shuffled papers on his desk, “You have full support of Section 6 and we shall be turning over all of our information.”

            Aramaki narrowed his eyes, “I appreciate your willingness to comply, but what's the caveat?”

            “Section 8.”


	4. Leviticus

Aramaki furrowed his brow as he wrung his hands. “Section 8? What do they have to do with this?”

            Chief Hanoko sighed and glanced over her shoulder out the window. “They are currently investigating Sections 6, 4, and 1 as well as the JGSDF and the Foreign Ministry. They seem to have taken over for internal affairs, but they are focusing on the agencies that have dealt with Colonel Ishmael before.”

            Nakamura nodded as he slid a dossier across his desk. “It was why we got Section 9 involved in the first place. Section 8 is tying everyone's hands. It seems like they are on some sort of traitor witch hunt. Anyone who has dealt with Ishmael is being investigated with any current operations regarding him turned over to them.”

            “So you fought you'd just tie us up with you then?” Aramaki glared at The Chief Minister.

            “Not so Aramaki. No one knows of Section 9's involvement. Even the fiasco in The Peninsula has been covered up as a botched NATO hit.”

            “Section 8 has been hassling the Western Agencies as well so they happily agreed to our little subterfuge.”

            Nakamura nodded at Hanoko. “So Section 9 will have unprecedented support to handle this case as we try to keep Section 8 deflected.”

            Aramaki nodded, “Appreciated, but why is section 8 so invested in this?”

            Hanoko opened the dossier and pulled open the file on Section 8's Chief. An older man with graying black hair, his skin was dark and blended in seamlessly to the dark prosthetic plating on his cheeks and forehead. “Section 8 Chief, Leviticus Noroshima. Though you might remember him better as Chief Justice of the Kreshmna Tribunal. He was the judge we sent to head the investigative war crimes tribunal in Kreshmna during the war. He signed the capture order on Ishmael. Luckily for you Aramaki he doesn't know that Major Kusanagi was the one who carried out the mission since most of her Military records are sealed under the order of late Prime Minister Kaoru. That was a good call on your behalf.”

            Aramaki nodded, “So I'm guessing he is making this his own personal crusade?”

            “That would be correct Aramaki. When he found out Ishmael wasn't dead he also discovered a few incidents linked to him that killed a lot of civilians after the failed capture op. He wishes to bring Ishmael to justice on his own terms. We need you to stop Ishmael before Noroshima does. We need the contents inside of his cyber brain. Something big is playing out in the shadows and Ishmael is the key to stopping it, but we will need him alive to do so. Even when everyone thought he had died The Free Heaven's Army continued fighting on their own for another 5 years before they were put down. Now that he has resurfaced, who knows what all he has put in place to succeed him.”

            “He did always have a way of getting followers. He was a very charismatic man and if you were around him long enough you would eventually see things his way. Batou lost a few rangers to his rhetoric during the war.” Aramaki picked up the files and pocketed them. “Anything else I should know?”

            “If Noroshima gets wind of you Aramaki, you keep any leads out of his hands. I would go ahead and put some of your agents on mandatory recreational leave. So when Section 8 knocks on your door they can keep investigating under the radar.”

            “Thank you Chief Minister and Chief Hanoko. Section 9 will do its best.” Aramaki turned to leave.

            “Aramaki, Section 8 already has this information, but they may not have gotten to him yet. A man by the name of Sovo, he lives in the East district of Taenoro Prefect. He runs a tobacco shop that we used as a listening post for illegal traffic of unlicensed horticultural goods. One of our first sightings of Ishmael was there. Sovo grows a special type of tobacco Ishmael always enjoyed. Sovo never knew much about the Colonel or what he did, but he was how we got the lead to The Peninsula. I'd go and ask him if his special customer has been around lately.”

            {You hear that Batou?}

            {Already on the way Chief}

            “Thank you again Chief Hanoko.” Aramaki gave a slight bow and walked out of the office. He returned to Section 9 and checked in on The Major. She had been connected to her knew prosthetic body, but was still getting adjusted to it. “Major, how are you feeling?”

            “I let my guard down and he got the jump on me. No one to blame but myself.” The Major rubbed her forehead as she looked down at the ground.

            “I want to know what all happened between you and Ishmael, in The Peninsula and when you went to capture him the first time.”

            “Everything that happened during his capture is in my report Chief.”

            “I've read the report, but the part where he tried to dive you doesn't fit the with how the rest of the report flows. What did you leave out Major?”

            She looked away from him, her face carried only the slightest hint of emotion. Guilt, fear, embarrassment, shame. “I linked with him to pull the files the military wanted first before we turned him over to the Warcrimes Tribunal and The U.N. He was the first person to breach my barriers.”

            “His body double most have been a very skilled hacker.”

            The Major looked up at Aramaki her tone flat. “He wasn't a body double.”

            Aramaki raised his brow in confusion, “What do you mean Major?”

            “He may have been a body double at one point, but the ghost I met that day was the same as the one I fought just a day ago.”

            “He was ghost dubbed? Or controlling him through a ghost hack?”

            “Sir, I don't think it was either of those. I could sense the ghost of the body double, but Ishmael's ghost was there in an overpowering presence. I didn't even know he had made it past my barriers until I...” She looked back down at the ground. “I felt him around my own ghost. As if he was standing beside my ghost with his hand on my shoulder. I'm lucky. There was a brief moment where his connection to me was hindered do to all the interference in the area. I was able to realize what was going on and I killed him by frying his cyberbrain. When he died I felt his ghost pull away from mine.” The Major stood up and turned to look out the window in the recovery room she was in. “When I ran through that water, I knew my camouflage was compromised, but I still thought we had the edge over him. When Batou told me he didn't see him I knew his cyber eyes had been hacked. Though what I wasn't ready for was Ishmael's ghost. I heard him inside my head and it was almost as if he was standing beside my own ghost again. All he said to me was, 'did you rethink my offer Major' and I paused.” The Major sighed as she leaned against the window. “I'm not sure I can face him again Chief.”

            “You will be better prepared and you won't be alone Major. You and Batou know his tricks and we have the support of Sections 1, 4, and 6 as well as some Western support on this case.”

            “What did you have to do to manage that Chief? You didn't do anything unbecoming of your office did you?”

            “That's for me to know Major, but it helps when all of your support has a common enemy.”

            “And that would be?”

            “Section 8 Major. You remember Chief Justice Leviticus Noroshima correct?”

            “He's a hard man to forget.” The Major moved over to a small table and sat upon its edge.

            “He's now in charge of Section 8 and is tying up anyone who would stand in his way to catch Ishmael. We are not officially on this case, but Ishikawa will send you Batou and Togusa all the files you will need. I'm putting you all on leave as of one week ago so you will have a cloak to hide under in case they knock on our door. I'm dispatching you all 1 helicopter and three Tachikomas. If you need anything else, you have a blank check signed by Chief Minister Nakamura himself.”

            “I wouldn't mind if we had this more often.”

            “Don't tell Batou about the budget. He already maxes out our expenditures as it is.”

            “I'll keep his allowance in check Chief. He's too big of a spoiled brat as it is.” The Major grabbed her jacket that Batou had left in the room for her. “Chief, what is Section 8's main duty? Out of all the other sections, I have yet to ever see it do anything.”

            “Section 8 was originally formed to protect and develop new technologies for cyber surveillance and warfare. A lot of the tech we use has come from their labs, but those programs were shifted out of Section 8's control during the wars. It's pretty much become just an agency of titles only for those unfit for other agencies. However, it seems Chief Noroshima is using it as his own personal force.” Aramaki closed his eyes. “Give him a wide birth Major, we don't know what all he is up to or what he knows, but stay ahead of him as well.”

            “You got it Chief.” The Major walked past Aramaki and made her way to the elevator. Section 9 was going to have a hell of a fight on its hands.


	5. Rock The Cradle

Paz checked his submachine gun as his Tachikoma hummed and sputtered about natural oil to a fellow Tachikoma. “This is one hell of a mess ain't it Borma?”

            The larger cyborg clambered slowly into his Tachikoma before looking over at Paz with his red cyber eyes. “Same shit different day Paz. Though, I'd rather be hitting these terrorists than chasing Ishmael to be all honest. Now, Batou ain't the hardest to pull a fast one on, you remember the Christmas party. But, The Major? If I shivered, I'd be shaking in my boots.”

            “Don't worry too much guys. When we see him again he's going to have all of Section 9 to deal with. Hell the Chief might even pop off a few shots.” Saito double checked his sniper rifle before loading it into his Tachikoma.

            “Don't worry!” “Yeah we will help too!” “We always have your backs!” The Tachikomas sounded off in turn.

            “Right right. Let's saddle up and get a move on then!” Saito climbed into his Tachikoma along with the others. The three think tanks engaged their thermoptic camo and off into the night they sped.

            Ishikawa rubbed his face as he leaned back from his terminal. He had been going over the computer retrieved from Naikazo's apartment and had been running checks for any of the known stolen programs from the terror attacks. Having relocated to one of The Major's safe houses hadn't made it any easier. While Motoko had cutting edge tech at his disposal, the sheer might of the processing power that Section 9 had from their units and the operator A.I.s really helped. He had thought about using his pachinko parlor patrons' cyber brains to help, but he was worried that Section 8 might catch the net spike in the area. He glanced over to the door as The Major walked into the room. “Hey Major, how are you feeling?”

            “I'm feeling alright. Luckily for me I've been through enough prosthetic bodies that I can quickly adjust. No more new born deer like experiences for me.”

            “Deer? I would have suggested a jackal.”

            “Don't think a deer suits me Ishikawa?” The Major sat on the end of the table with a grin.

            “You may look dainty, but you are strong as a wolf and cunning like a fox. So a jackal is more fitting.” He smirked at her as he reached for his coffee mug.

            The Major nodded at him and looked at the computer terminal connected to Ishikawa's terminal. “What have you found so far?”

            Ishikawa took a long drink from his mug, “A lot, most of it unrelated to this case. A lot of video games, games he's made, small AI programs made to look like manga characters, and lots of raunchy stuff he's saved or made himself. You might like some of it though Major. You should pipe some of it into Batou's vision at the next Christmas party.”

            “I never do the same trick twice.” The Major laughed softly. “Anything related to the case?”

            “Some.” Ishikawa brought up the information on a monitor. “I found all of the programs that had been stolen on the computer's memory. They are saved there in their base original state so he could return to them if he made an error. None of his completed work is here, but I caught a few traces here and there.”

            “Oh? What's your best guess as to what it can do?”

            “Well, based on what we know was stolen, some of the other programs I've found and these remnants.” Ishikawa rubbed his forehead as he sighed, not 100% sure. “It seems like it’s a virus that can hack even the toughest of barriers and then it establishes a network link to whatever it's broken into back to the virus's source. From what I've seen here it doesn't really seem too malicious, it doesn't rewrite code, destroy, nor does it usurp control from what I see. All it does is just establish a deep connection.”

            “Sounds like it’s going to be used to steal data or for surveillance.”

            “Could be, maybe that’s how he caught wind of you and Batou.”

            “Possibly, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was Section 8 that leaked it to him. Chief Noroshima I'm sure wouldn't want me capture Ishmael and take his prey from him.”

            “It does seem like Ishmael has become his white whale.”

            The Major nodded and laughed, “How Ironic.”

            “You're right on that one Major.”

            The Major got up and made her way to her bedroom to change her clothes. {Batou, Togusa, have you two made it to Sovo yet?}

            {Almost there Major, Batou made me stop so he could change his shirt.}

            {It was finally starting to grow on me Batou.} The Major grinned as she saw Ishikawa smirk.

            {Don't patronize me Major, not my fault you all have poor taste.}

            {Speaking of poor taste.} Togusa sighed as he lifted up the sandwich Batou had bought him.

            {Hey, the food tastes good to me. It would to you as well if you got cyberized.} Batou huffed, everyone was a critic.

            {I think I'll hold off for now Batou.} Togusa placed the half eaten sandwich back into its bag.

            {You two keep enjoying your bonding time. Keep me posted.}

            {Sure thing Major.} Batou pulled the car off the freeway and onto a busy side street.

            {Saito, are you, Paz, and Borma in position?} The Major leaned forward slightly.

            {Yes Ma'am. I just took position on the building across from the warehouse. I should be able to keep Paz and Borma covered.} Saito began to link his hawk-eye to an overhead satellite.

            {Don't worry Major! We will keep them safe!}

            {I know you will Tachikomas. Best of luck, hopefully you'll find some more leads. If Section 8 turns up you hide what you can.}

            {Roger that Major.} The three men chimed in unison.

            Motoko sighed, she wanted to be there with them during the raid, but she was sure they would be ok. Right now she needed to get ready to face Ishmael again. She'd be prepared for his tricks. She changed into a casual attire, a white t-shirt and a pair of khaki pants. It felt odd to be dressed in her off duty attire while on the clock.

            The rain had started to fall across the city where the rest of Section 9 prepared for their raid. Saito aimed down his sights as he watched Borma and Paz enter the warehouse. They had gotten the location from the suspect they had brought in. They were lucky he had lost faith in the cause. Paz and Borma raised their rifles slowly cleared every corner as they made their way through a maze of container boxes inside the warehouse. They entered a clearing inside the maze and came face to face with a group of terrorists unpacking gear from crates marked Iroquois Procurement. “Freeze, Public Security!” Paz crouched in front of Borma as two Tachikomas raced along the top of the containers. The terrorists opened fire while one grabbed a bunch of files and made a break for it. The Tachikomas opened fire as Paz covered Borma, who he ran to flank. {Saito, we got one coming out the back! Send your Tachikoma around.}

            A shot punched a hole through the roof and took out a terrorist leveling a shotgun at Paz. {Already a step ahead of you.} Saito's Tachikoma grabbed the terrorist as he made his way into the back alley. The fire fight inside the warehouse was short lived. Paz and Borma routed their foes with the help of The Tachikoma's and Saito's rifle from above. As the last shell casing bounced off the concrete floor before rolling to a stop, Paz and Borma made their way outside.

            {Your Tachi still got our runner Saito?} Borma felt his heart racing from the action.

            {Yep, got him wrapped up nicely in its string too.} He watched the terrorist struggle like a trapped fly through his sniper scope.

            Paz pulled his knife as he exited the warehouse and cut the terrorist free as Borma and the Tachikoma leveled their guns on him. “I'll be taking that paper work if you don't mind.” Paz began to look the files over as the terrorist was cuffed and brought to his feet.

            “You made a mistake. You should have let me escape or caught me before I got outside.” The terrorist's voice was shakey.

            “What do you mea” Borma was interrupted as a .338 round split the terrorist's head like a ripened gourd. {Fuck! We got a sniper!}

            {Saito do you see ‘em?} Paz scanned the rooftops, but couldn't see anything.

            {Shit, they have to be on a building above and behind me.} Paz and Borma reentered the warehouse with the Tachikoma.

            {Whats going on?} Aramaki crossed his arms as he stood in the situation room.

            {Chief, a sniper just took out the last surviving member of the group. Don't worry though, I got some files he was trying to escape with.} Paz looked around to make sure there was no one lurking inside.

            {Fuck me sideways. Shit just got complicated fast. Chief, Section 8 just rolled up in three trucks} Saito followed the approaching trucks with his scope.

            {Let them have the bodies, but I'll have your heads if they get those documents.}

            {Copy that Chief.} Paz opened up a hatch on the Tachikoma and slipped the files inside. “You cloak and head straight to Section 9.”

            “Yes sir!” The Tachikoma gave salute before speeding off.

            Saito cussed as he looked down at Section 8 through his scope. The agents were clad in black with heavy combat gear and bullpup rifles. Their cyber eyes gave off an intimidating glow behind their visors. 3 large black think tanks rolled out from the trucks. They looked like the Tachikomas, but were heavier, bulkier and resembled scorpions instead of jumping spiders. {Damn, they brought along some heavy tech for a little raid. We should feel proud we didn't need all that.}

            {Saito, let me peep your Hawkeye.} The Major furrowed her brow.

            {Yes Major.} Saito fed The Major his feed as Section 8 began to clear the area and set up a perimeter. For an agency that's supposed to be a graveyard for those unfit for other agencies, but still prestigious in some manner, Section 8 had a lot of resources.

            {Thanks Saito. Get down there and back up Borma and Paz. They'll need your help talking bureaucratic bullshit.} The Major disconnected from his feed.

            {I'm sure the Chief will feed me some lines.} Saito laughed and made his way from his perch. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Leaves

Batou and Togusa stood in front of the small tobacco shop. It was a quaint reminded of days past, old dated signs for brands long gone littered its facade. Signs for electronic simulant packs and inhalants juxtaposed by signs of smoking cowboys and camels. “Say Batou, how many people do you think still smoke regular tobacco as opposed to the synthetic of cybernetic simulants?”

            “No one, I'd say from a technical standpoint. Most regular tobacco was gone before the advent of Nuclear World War III, but after it there weren't many regular crops left that could grow. So the 'regular' plants are just clones or altered species to resemble what we lost. Though if you have a pure species from yesteryear you could make a mint.” Batou examined the building's facade. “That being said most people can't afford the real stuff and prefer the experience and price of the various different simulants on the market.”

            “I always heard trafficking of original plant species or unauthorized clones was a lucrative business.” Togusa opened the door to the shop and stepped in first. The smell of tobacco and other aromatic herbs and simulants filled his nose.

            “Hello gentlemen! How may I help you all today? You seem to be a sort who knows just what they are looking for.” The squat and rotund man emerged from behind the counter. He adjusted his glass which sat crooked on his face. “You don't look like the sort for simulated stimulants. Real tobacco connoisseurs I bet! While my simulant stock is only the purest and refined, you won't find plants grown with any more precision, skill, and love than mine.”

            “You are Sovo correct?” Batou looked down at the man as Togusa stepped over to glance over the stock.

            “Yes sir! Owner, manager, employee, stock boy, cashier, product supplier, grower, harvester, and all around friendly face for this shop.” The man gave a wide toothy smile. “Are you two with the police then? Not many care about the face behind the counter.”

            “Public Security sir. We have a few questions about a customer that frequents here. He has particular brand of tobacco he purchases from here.”

            Sovo scoffed. “Brand of tobacco. I only sell my own tobacco officer. I refuse to besmirch it with the moniker of brand.”

            “Ok then. He buys a special type of your tobacco.” Batou held out an image of Ishmael.    “Do you recognize him?”

            Sovo adjusted his glasses and leaned toward the image. “Oh! That's one of my best customers. He's a soldier you know. He fought in World War III much like myself. He comes in here from time to time to pick up cigars and to make small talk. He works at a shipping company in The Peninsula.” Sovo smiled for a moment then looked up at Batou with a questioning gaze. “Is he in trouble? This is the third time someone from Public Security has asked me about him.”

            “We just want to ask him a few questions concerning the recent terrorist activity in the area. He might know someone that can point us in the right direction.”

            Sovo pulled his circular framed glasses from his face and wiped them with a small cloth. “Well, he was here earlier and he bought out the rest of my cigar stock. Said he was retiring and wouldn't be able to come by anymore. He took most of it when he was here, but he will be coming back by with some of his aides to help him pack the rest.”

            Batou looked over at Togusa. “Mind if we wait around for him?”

            “Not at all!” Sovo smiled and went back behind the counter.

            Batou knew they'd need some reinforcements. {Chief, Ishmael is coming to us says the old guy here. Get a satellite in position over us. Major can you get here with the Tachikoma's?}

            {The Satellite will take some time, but it'll be done.}

            The Major grabbed a bag by the door and headed to the safe house's garage. {I'll be there as soon as I can Batou.}

            {I'll see what I can do about traffic} Ishikawa activated his terminal and peered into the interface as he began to access the traffic control mainframe.

            The Major climbed into one of the Tachikomas after loading the other two with extra supplies. The tore off with their thermoptics engaged, they'd need to hurry. The Major tried to prepare herself to face Ishmael. She didn't know if she was ready, he was just too strong. She just had to trust in her team, they wouldn't fail.

            The Major arrived on scene and passed Batou and Togusa some concealable submachine guns and some armored vests. She took position across the street atop a building with a bullpup rifle. Saito was a better sniper, but she wasn’t too shabby either. The Tachikomas took position with their camo still engaged. The air felt heavy, as if a great weight was pressing down upon them. Sovo smiled when he saw three black cars park across the street. He left the counter and walked into the store room.

            {Major, he's here.} Batou stood in the corner of the shop opposite of Togusa.

            {Let him enter the shop and then we take him.} The Major steadied her aim as she looked down her sights.

            The doors opened on all sides as men in dark trench coats stepped out of the cars. Half of them walked toward the store as the other half stayed by the cars. The tension lifted. An uncanny calm drove deep into the hearts of Section 9 as Ishmael stepped from his vehicle. He walked slowly toward the shop. The street was empty, no traffic, no pedestrians, no noise. Togusa felt his heart pounding in his chest. Times like this he wished he had chosen to be cyberized. He looked at Batou, calm, collected, yet even Batou seemed uneasy. The Major put her cross-hair over Ishmael's neck. She could sever his head and have enough time to secure his cyber brain before he died. She eased her finger onto the trigger as she watched Ishmael pull the half smoked cigar from his lips.

            {Hello, Section 9.}


	7. Electric Avenue

Everyone froze in place as the voice flooded their minds. Aramaki scowled as tried to arrange support for Batou, Togusa, and The Major. However, Section 8 still had the rest of the team detained, and his 'unprecedented support' wasn't picking up the phone. {Colonel Ishmael, have you decided to turn yourself in?}

            {You know me better than that Chief Aramaki.} Ishmael brought the cigar back to his lips and took a slow puff. {I'm actually here to negotiate the surrender and defection of Section 9.}

            The members of Section 9 listened on, hesitant to act yet. {What makes you think that we are going to surrender let alone defect, Colonel?}

            {I thought I'd let you all in on the ground floor. The peace and justice you fight to foster and preserve is about to become a reality soon. I'm unifying the world and freeing us all from control. We shall all come together and act as a whole, greater than the sum of our parts. Petty squabbles and conflict will be a thing of the past. The individual bringing the key to the survival of the collective, a true superior nation. One without borders or stratifying castes. The world will become one, and those that stand in the way shall be eliminated as a threat to world peace and unity.} Ishmael raised a hand to the sky. {The heavens shall be free once more.}

            Aramaki huffed as he crossed his arms, his operators still trying to direct support to The Major. {Just how do you intend to break down those barriers Ishmael? It'll be arduous to attempt what you are doing,}

            {You have to free the mind first and bring everyone together, a shared experience, or even a forced one. You'll just have to wait and see Aramaki.} Ishmael's arms shuffled inside his coat. {What do you say to my offer?}

            {I believe I speak for my team on this decision, we decline.} Aramaki watched the satellite feed, what was Ishmael planning?

            {Pity. Well Aramaki, consider this the shot heard round the world.} Ishmael grabbed the shoulder of his trench coat and pulled it off of himself. The coat spun in the air as he used it to block The Major's view. He pulled a long barreled magnum revolver from his shoulder holster and fired through his coat. His men opened fire on the tobacco shop with the machine guns they had concealed. Togusa dove behind the counter while Batou hunkered down in the corner. The Major had barely dodged Ishmael's shots while trying to fire back at him, she had missed.

            {Tachikoma engage!} The Major leaped from her perch into an alleyway below.

            {Roger Major!} The Tachikomas uncloaked and rolled into position, their machine guns inside their manipulators opened fire on the gunmen. Ishmael dove onto the street to dodge the killzone set up by the Tachikoma crossfire. He got back onto his feet and ran into the alley beside the shop.

            {Tachikoma unit 1 circle behind the alley! Ishmael's running around the back} The Major opened fire on the men perched behind the vehicles. Brass and blood spilled onto the streets as the echoes of gunshots intertwined with groans.

            Togusa slipped down the hall leading to the back of the shop. {I'm going around to the back Major.}

            {Keep your eyes sharp, Togusa.} Batou stepped into the doorway and fired into the street.

            Togusa stayed low as he passed the store rooms. He caught a glimpse of Sovo lighting a cigar. Togusa kicked open the back door to the shop and opened fire on Ishmael who was attempting to mount a parked motorcycle. His shots hit home, most of them disabled the motorcycle while some struck Ishmael in the side and leg. White synthetic blood leaking from the holes. The Tachikoma cleared around the corner and froze in place as if it had run out of power. Ishmael spun around quickly and fired a shot. Togusa's shoulder burned as he felt another burning pain in his abdomen. Two shots. {He got me.} Togusa dropped his sub-machine gun and pulled his mateba. He tried to steady his aim while holding his left hand against his wound, his hand glazed in his own blood. Togusa fired at Ishmael, but missed. Ishmael walked over to the Tachikoma and opened the rider compartment. {H-he's escaping. He's got a Tachikoma.} Togusa labored to speak with each breath.

            {Togusa! I'm coming buddy hold on.} Batou ran down the corridor towards his fallen friend. He sprayed with his sub-machine gun, but the bullets did little to the armored Tachikoma. The machine sprung to life as Ishmael settled himself inside. {Major!} Batou crouched down next to Togusa. {Chief we need a medic here now, where's our goddamn back up?}

            {I'm doing my best Batou, an ambulance has been dispatched. It seems Section 9 has been hung to dry.} Aramaki clenched his fist, he was powerless.

            Two Tachikomas streaked around the corner, the Major popped her head out of the lead unit. “Batou, get in!”

            Batou scowled, “I'm not leaving him Major!”

            Sovo shuffled out the door with a first aid kit. “I'll tend to him until help arrives. I don't usually get involved, but Ishmael paid in full, shot up my shop, and then left me with already paid for goods. I stand to make a nice sum of this. Now go do your job Mister Policeman, I'll keep your friend safe.”

            Batou glared at the man before glancing down at Togusa. Togusa raised his head. “Go get him Big Guy.” Batou spun around and hurried into his Tachikoma. The two Tachikoma's sped off in pursuit.

            {Batou, Major, I have tracked Ishmael's movements. He's heading into the industrial district. I'll patch his tracker to your HUD.} Aramaki walked out of the situation room and down the corridor. He needed all of his men and the assets he was promised, and he was going to get them.

            {Roger that Chief.} The Major lead Batou down a side street and then into a maintenance road. They could use it as a short cut. They caught up to Ishmael swiftly and followed right behind him. Their Tachikomas acting like horses competing for the lead at The Kentucky Derby. They weaved in an d out of traffic, across busy sidewalks, and even across rooftops swinging like wild spiders. Ishmael changed directions multiple times to throw them off course, but it seemed like he was still taking them somewhere as they worked deeper into the district. His Tachkoma opened fire with its central chain gun, the bullets destroying a hanger door to a large factory before he rolled inside.

            {Chief, Ishmael just entered a factory complex. It could be a trap.} The Major clambered out of her Tachikoma, prompting Batou to do the same.

            {Stay sharp, I've contacted Section 4 and they are dispatching The Rangers. I just have to get Section 8 to release the gag order on them keeping them from deploying.} Aramaki's car was almost at the Section 8 HQ.

            {Copy Chief. Batou, you follow a long behind me. Tachikoma's you follow our flanks got it?} The Major grabbed some extra ammo and began to move inside.

            {Right.} Batou followed her lead after changing weapons to a larger rifle.

            {Yes Major!} The Tachikomas moved to flank as the team entered as one unit.

            The factory was still and quiet. They moved s quietly as they could through the metal corridors and catwalks. The Tachikomas conversed as they scanned for enemies. {I can't sense their read outs anywhere.} {Unit One just disappeared. What did Ishmael do to them Unit Three?} {I don't know Unit Two......he's so scary.} {We need to stay strong Unit Three!} {Yeah! Plus, Mister Batou is here with us we can't let him down!} {We will stay strong for Mister Batou!} {Yeah!} They intensified their sensors as they scanned the facility inch by inch. A large object came up on the scan in the next room. {Major! I think it's Unit One!}

            {We will move in nice and slow.} The Major raised her rifle, Batou moved behind her as they entered the hangar, and the two Tachikomas moved slowly to mask their heavy footsteps. Unit One sat in an inactive state, its rider pod open. The Major and Batou traced the room with their gun sights. Ishmael sprung from a corner armed with the Section 9 issued rifle that had been stowed inside Unit One. He open fire and ran across a container to the other side of the hanger. The Major returned fire alongside Batou, who yelled in anger. {Stay cool Batou. We keep together and keep our wits.}

            {Right, Major.} He no longer cared about taking Ishmael in. He just wanted to end him here and now. Batou reloaded as they began to move across the open area, using the Tachikomas as a shield.

            {Major! Sensors pick up movement coming in! Large units!} Unit Two aimed its manipulator machinegun to the right side hangar door as Batou moved to unlock the safeties for their central chain guns. {I'm scared Unit Two!} Unit Three began to spin up its chain gun.

            Before Batou and The Major could request futilely again for back up the hangar door blew open as 5 black scorpion-like think-tanks rolled in. The tanks opened fire with their cannons, the high velocity shots instantly disabled one Tachikoma with a shot straight through its core. Batou dove into cover with The Major in tow. {Chief we have fucking Ichigekikomas here! Fucking section 8 is firing on us!} Unit Three was the only Tachikoma left standing, it flanked right and moved into cover. “We're Section Nine Goddamn it! Stop shooting you fucking idiots!” The Ichigeki's continued to fire as they slowly walked toward Batou and The Major.

            Ishmael laughed as he watched the scene unfold below him. {Seems like Noroshima won't let you have me without a fight.} Ishmael hurried along a catwalk and out of the hangar. {There's some toys for you in the container to your left. Stay a live Section 9! We will meet again under Noroshima's nose.}

            Batou looked over at The Major, the container was open and had some crates inside. {Should we trust him?}

            {I don't think Ishmael would trick us, he is a man of honor it seems.} The Major moved slowly over near the container as the tanks continued to fire. {Chief? Should we engage?}

            Aramaki stormed into the Section 8 headquarters speeding past personnel as he made his way to Noroshima's office. {Don't kill the operators, but you are clear to disable the tanks.} Aramaki swung the door open to Noroshima's office and stepped inside with a righteous fury. “Chief Noroshima, tell your men to stand down. You are interfering with a Section 9 investigation operation and are firing upon my agents.”

            Batou drew the attention of the tanks by firing over the top of their cover as The Major ran into the container. She picked up an anti-material rifle and a grenade launcher.  She fired a grenade at one of the tanks as she slung Batou the rifle. Batou dropped his weapon and caught the heavy rifle. The grenade impacted an exploded near one of the Ichigeki's sensors. The Ichigeki lurched forward and turned with its multiple legs toward the Major. Batou fired a round into its side, disabling a few of its legs. Unit Three maneuvered around behind the second Ichigeki that had entered the room and with skillful precision hopped onto its back. Unit Three plugged in its link cable and attempted to hack the tank's control system.

            Noroshima smiled wide, his fingers tented in front of his chest. “Ah, Chief Aramaki. I was on my way to subpoena your records on Ishmael. You make this easy for me. I want all the information and leads your investigation has covered. You are turning this assignment over to me.” His voice reeked with an air of arrogance and self-proclaimed authority.

            “Section 8 has no authority on this matter. Your original position and duties were removed and reassigned with the passing of The Armed Services Special Forces Bill. This position is nothing more than a glorified honor guard to give people like you one last feather in your cap.” Aramaki scowled, he had called Chief Minister Nakamura and The Prime Minister herself. They were writing up the paperwork he needed, but until it was delivered he was on his own. “The only reason you have the resources you do is out of respect of your merits, and the amount of sway you still have. Call off your men.”

            Noroshima leaned back in his chair. “I'm sorry Aramaki, I can't allow Ishmael to escape, your men could very well be accomplices in this matter. There is some sort of leak or mole working for him. Once the proper forms are here I would be more than happy to hear your petition.”

            Batou fired again and again at the tank in front of him while The Major blew up one of its weapon pods. A third Ichigekikoma had entered the hangar behind the previous two. Unit Three looked at the new enemy as it dodged the second tanks attempts to knock Unit Three from its back. The third tank lowered its main cannon down and aimed toward Batou. Unit Three pulsed and electric charge into the second tank to temporarily stun it. Unit Three jumped from the tank with all of its might and fired its capture cables at the third tank's main gun. Unit Three pulled itself in front of the cannon as it fired. The round split the Tachikoma in half, it fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Its joints spasmed as its sensors slowly rotated around to look at Batou and The Major. {D-d-did I---I- do g-good? Mister B-Batou?} The Tachikoma sparked and began to smoke. Batou redirected his aim and put a round through the third tank's aiming control.

            {You did great Tachikoma.} Batou reloaded and quickly surveyed the area. Tank one was crippled, tank two was stunned, tank three only had small arms weapons to attack with, but tanks four and five had yet to appear.

            Aramaki clenched his fist as he listened to the cyber com. He had to act. Aramaki slipped his hand into his coat and pulled out his compact seburo handgun. He leveled it at Noroshima's head. “Call off your men.” His tone was authoritative and harsh.

            “Aramaki! This is treason!” Noroshima scooted back in his chair, he wasn't prepared for Aramaki to pull his sidearm. “Under the Sedition Act I am...”

            “No Noroshima, under the Sedition Act I am ordering you to comply with me. I have orders from The Prime Minister herself to carry out this operation and your interference and jeopardizing the welfare of my team is an executable offense since it is putting all of Japan in peril.”

            “You wouldn't shoot me Aramaki, it’s against your code of honor. You may have articulated that to me just now, but do you really think you could get away without forced resignation? I'll tell you what I will do. Give me your information and I'll” He was cut off mid-sentance as a shot rang out in his office. Noroshima's left shoulder burned and began to bleed as a spent shell casing hit the floor.

            “I won't say it nor will I miss your head again. Call. Them. Off.” Aramaki narrowed his eyes at Noroshima.

            Noroshima leaned forward and pressed a button on his desk. “Team 6 stand down and cease attack. Return to base. Team 8 let Section 9 leave.” He slumped back into his chair. “You've made a grave mistake Aramaki.”

            “You certainly are one to talk Chief Noroshima.” Aramaki turned around in response to the voice. Noroshima sighed as he looked up from his desk. The woman stepped forward flanked by two armed Rangers.

            “Prime Minister Kayabuki, a pleasure as always.” Aramaki holstered his weapon.

            “Chief Aramaki remind me, if you are ever elected to parliament to have you frisked before deliberations begin.” She smirked at him as she gestured to her Ranger escort. The Rangers made their way to either side of Noroshima and began to treat his wounds and detain him. Aramaki turned and walked past Prime Minister Kayabuki. “Chief Aramaki?”

            He stopped just past her shoulder. “Yes Prime Minister?”

            “I believe we are even now.”

            “I'll have double check the math first before we declare that.” Kayabuki smirked as Aramaki continued down the hallway.


	8. Codename: Gungnir Act I

Ishikawa leaned back in his chair, his right hand rubbing his eyes as his left reached for his coffee cup. His eyes haven't left a monitor for a long time. The rest of Section 9 slowly filtered into the briefing room on by one, some worse for wear. Aramaki entered last, clutching a file in his right hand. “Togusa is currently in the recovery wing of Selos General Hospital. He should be on his feet soon, but not soon enough to help us with this case. I know we are all tired and worn thin by the most recent events, but we have to press on.” He placed the file on the table. “Paz and Borma will go through the documents retrieved from The Children of Null. Saito, I want you to look through all of the surveillance footage we have. See how Ishmael has been slipping in and out of places. Batou I want you and Ishikawa to go through the data I just brought back from Section 8. Once everyone has everything sorted out, try to find any connections or hints that will foreshadow Ishmael's next move and his location.” Everyone nodded and began to move into their perspective groups.

            “What about me Chief?” The Major glance over at Aramaki as she leaned the wall with her arms crossed.

            “Come with me.” Aramaki gestured for her to follow him. The two walked into his office, the door closed behind him. “Do you remember the last thing Ishmael said to you in the warehouse?” Aramaki walked over to a series of machines that had been brought into his office. They were wired into Section 9's network and into each other. They were dummy barriers and processing boosters.

            “Yes Chief I do.” The Major looked around puzzled. “We will meet again under Noroshima's nose.” She examined the machines as she watched Aramaki prepare a connection collar.

            “Back when Section 8 had its duties changed and stripped from them all of the classified documents, locations, and operations were sealed and classified. Section 8's staff and records have been changed so many times that no one knows where these files are located or how to even access them. Prime Minister Kayabuki herself couldn't find them even if she compelled the entire government to produce the records. Inside those files lurk sins that should remain hidden. Sometimes the best place to hide something is right out in the open, so innocuous that you can't see the dangers lurking below.”

            “Right Chief, but how would Ishmael know about them then?”

            “It was brought to my attention, that Ishmael himself was employed by our military and government during the Third War and Fourth War. He was used to destabilize governments, train insurrectionists, smuggle resources and wealth, and to test out new espionage tactics. The reason you were sent to capture him in the first place was because he had become a liability. It would have been easier to have him assassinated, but they wanted the secrets he still had and they couldn't risk anyone salvaging them. That’s why Noroshima was told to sign his capture order.”

            “Do you think Noroshima knew the truth?” The Major leaned forward against the back of a chair with her arms.

            “I'm sure that's what drove him to his crusade. He was used to advance a political agenda more than to seek justice.”

            “So, Ishmael was a black asset during the wars. Was it through his handlers that he was able to find out about Section 8's files?”

            Aramaki sighed and turned to look out his window. The city seemed restless. “No.”

            “No?”

            “He knows about Section 8's files because technically speaking he was a member of Section 8.”

            The Major hung her head. “Well shit, he probably still remembers where they kept the spare office key. Can we contact any of the old members that would know how to get to those files?”

            “Sadly no.” Aramaki turned back around slowly. His eyes looked heavy and tired. “They all died in a series of accidents three months apart from each other, three months after the capture attempt on Ishmael.”

            “So he killed those who tried to silence him. What's the plan Chief?” The Major looked over at Aramaki.

            “You are going to dive into Section 8's mainframe, hack into everything you come across until you find those sealed files, and then you are going to retrieve them for us.” Aramaki nodded confidently. “It won't be easy, but you will have the entire processing power of Section 9. I put a call out for some help, but they may not come.”

            The Major sat down in the chair she was leaning against. Her hand lifted her hair away from the back of her neck. “Plug me in Chief.”

            Aramaki walked over to her and attached the connection collar to her ports. “I'll be monitoring everything, if you run into trouble I'll be right here to pull the plug.”

            The Major looked up at him. “You don't pull it unless I'm about to be fried you got that?”

            “You have my word. Best of luck Major.” Aramaki turned on the boosters and the dummy barriers in the room as The Major began to connect to Section 9.

            “I'm going to need it. Major Kusanagi, commencing dive.”

            The net, vast and infinite, was a fabric woven close to life as complexly as DNA. It brought people together, it helped share information and feelings. People could meet, touch, love, and coexists through it. The net transcended national borders and would be the perfect tool for bringing people together. Ideas spread like wildfire, fostered, changed, mutated, but always preserved and carried on like dust in the wind. The Major made her way through the system into Section 8's mainframe. A giant web of barriers, mazes, and other countermeasures designed to deter, halt, and kill would be hackers. 9 Tachikomas appeared in the net alongside The Major's avatar.

            {We are ready Major!} The Tachikomas acted as The Majors back up barriers and helped amplify her attacks.

            {Let's begin.}  The Major began to hack into the mainframe, she infected the security protocols with a few different viruses as she began to decrypt the barriers. It was as choreographed as a military operation. Each maze and barrier countered by a virus or a speedy solution. Aramaki watched from his monitor. He was worried for The Major's safety, but he always was. She was a super wizard class hacker. She could handle herself. The security system tried to throw The Major off her course as it intensified its actions. One of the dummy barriers were fried from a sudden attack that slipped through. {That was close. Tachikoma cover my sides I'm breaking this partition.}

            {Roger Major!} Two Tachikoma moved to her flank and began to engage countermeasures, blocking the systems code from finding The Major.

            {Watch yourself Major, you only have two more barriers that can withstand that sort of attack.} Aramaki moved from his desk to stand behind The Major. He continued to monitor her dive, but prepared himself in case he had to pull her out.

            The rest of Section 9 worked diligently on their assignments. Most of what they had went through pointed to things they already knew. Ishikawa looked through Section 8's documents and investigations. Batou reclined in thought. “This might go by faster if you stop taking a break every five minutes.” Ishikawa shot a glance over to Batou.

            “Something just doesn't add up. His program that he was having Naikazo construct, it could infiltrate and link up to different programs right?”

            “Yeah, that was what it seemed like to me.”

            “Could it have hacked into our cyber coms?” Batou canted his head as he looked over at Ishikawa with his arms folded behind his head.

            “It could have, but not without us knowing. He would have needed to infiltrate Section 9's mainframe first then punch into our cyber com net. Any outside program would have been flagged. We never got a warning.” Ishikawa took a drink from his coffee mug. He really needed to start watching his caffeine intake.

            “What if it came from inside?”

            “Well, then we probably wouldn't know. You think that's how he did it? He's had a link inside our mainframe's from the start?” Ishikawa gently swirled his coffee inside its mug.

            “It would explain how he was always a step ahead of us.”

            Ishikawa looked back at his documents. “You know Batou, there are things about Section 8 that are either unknown or forgotten.”

            Batou got up from the table. “I'm going to go speak to The Chief. He might have already come to this conclusion. It'd explain why he took The Major into his office. That or the old geezer has finally succumbed to lechery.”

            Ishikawa smirked, “Be sure to knock first then.”

            Batou waved him off as he made his way to Aramaki's office. Paz walked into the briefing room with Borma and Saito close behind. “Hey Ishikawa, in your files have you come across anything related to Daisu Kojima Island?”

            Ishikawa shuffled trough the documents swiftly. “Yeah, somewhere....” He smiled as he pulled up the report on the monitor. “Here it is. Section 8 thought Ishmael might have been hiding out there, but it seems that the place is still heavily radiated. Apparently it was an energy plant and was targeted during the war. The report also says that it was deemed it wouldn’t be economical to use the radiation scrubbers on it. Why do you ask?”

            Paz passed him a file from the recovered manifest. “The Children of Null were told to intercept a boat leaving from there to receive their last arms shipment. If it was so heavily radiated that Section 8 wouldn't even check it out. Why would Ishmael be sending the Children of Null arms from there?”

            Ishikawa smirked, “Heh, that adds more credibility to Batou's hunch then. Seems like Ishmael's been playing around in Section 8's system as well. He must have falsified the reports about the radiation levels in that area. I'll take a look at the geological survey and the satmap see what I can dig up.”

            Paz nodded, “We will help you sort through these documents again. Just in case we over looked anything.”

            Batou entered The Chief's office, closing the door quietly behind him. “Chief, there's an easier way to browse the net anonymously without using The Major as a proxy. Plus, I wouldn't want her to know what I look up.”

            “The Major is halfway through hacking into Section 8's sealed files. Come here and help me monitor her.” Aramaki held up a dummy barrier for Batou to connect to.

            Batou took the device and linked up to it. “I think Ishmael might be linked into our systems somehow. That had to be why he is able to hack into our coms and stay ahead of us.”

            “I figured Ishmael might have had help, but it turns out Ishmael still has access to his old post.”

            “Old post? Ishmael was Section 8?” Batou looked at Aramaki in disbelief.

            “I'll brief you all in a moment, but right now we need to watch The Major's back.”

            Batou nodded at Aramaki, it seemed like the closer they got to Ishmael the farther down the rabbit hole they fell. The Major dove deep into the mainframe, she felt as if something was guiding her through the walls upon walls of files. Her barriers and the Tachikomas strained to keep up against the increasing defenses trying to impede her advance. The feeling brought her deeper into the system, and then it turned and pulled her back out toward the way she had come. She almost ignored it but she couldn't shake the feeling that she should follow it.

            {Major, is something wrong?} Aramaki watched as The Major began to double back.

            {My ghost just heard a whisper.} She increased her speed as she followed the unshakeable feeling. It began to overwhelm her until she broke through the last barrier. {I've found it! I' don't think I'm alone here.}

            {Grab the files and pull out Major!} Aramaki readied his hand by the release switch.

            The Major opened the sealed data packet as her Tachikoma escort began to succumb to the unrelenting attack barriers. She opened the files as she recovered them to her memory, Codename: Gungnir stood out amongst the rest. She prioritized its retrieval as she felt a presence that hadn't noticed her yet. She recognized the feeling that had lead her this far, Ishmael's ghost. She began to pull out, but she was locked in place, Ishmael was trying to find her and had locked down the core. Two barriers inside Aramki's office blew, only 1 barrier and 2 Tachikomas were left.

            {Major what's wrong?!} Aramaki gripped the collar with one hand as he prepared to pull it from her neck,

            “Get her out of there Chief!” Batou moved closer to the barriers and tried to reroute them to by some time.

            “Not yet.” Aramaki wouldn't break his promise.

            The Major couldn't risk continuing the download with Ishmael so close. She kicked out all the files she hadn't collected fully, her mind gripped Codename:Gungnir tightly. {Tachikoma help me mirror Ishmael's ghost, if we reflect it back toward the system we can confuse it long enough for me to escape.}

            {Roger Major!} They set to work, copying the signature of Ishmael's ghost. It wasn't perfect but it could fool the locks that had her held in place.

            “Pull the plug Chief!” Batou stamped his foot.

            “If I pull it now we will give her brain damage. She's going to have to slip Ishmael's locks.”

            {Do it now Tachikoma!} The mirrored ghost signal was reflected back, giving her a small window to escape. The Tachikomas fell n the process as their power was used up.

            {Clever girl.} Ishmael laughed as he finally caught The Major's presence as she blew past him into the mainframe. The last barrier began to smoke. Aramaki hit the release button and pulled the collar from her neck just before it blew.

            “Major!” Aramaki dropped the burnt out interface collar and ran over in front of her. Batou pulled his link and moved to her other side. “Major can you hear me?”

            The Major slowly lifted her arm as she held up her thumb. “I couldn't get much Chief. But I think I got what we need. A file about a project and the subsequent operations following its completion. Codename: Gungnir.”


	9. Codename: Gungnir Act II

Section 9 sat in their briefing room as they awaited the findings from The Major's dive. Batou stood next to The Major, who gently rubbed her temples trying to recover from the taxing event. Ishikawa sipped his coffee alongside Saito, whose feet were propped up on the table with his arms folded behind his head. Paz and Borma leafed through some extra files. Aramaki made his way into the briefing room and opened up a digital file.  
“Everyone, I will make this as quick and thorough as I possibly can.” Aramaki folded his arms behind his back as he looked up at the holographic display. “Codename: Gungnir, we believe this is how Ishmael has been able to stay ahead of us and the other Sections. We also believe it’s a key part of his plan. Codename: Gungnir was a project developed by Section 8 during the lead up to World War Three as part of an information control and manipulation mission.”  
Aramaki cleared his throat before continuing. “The project developed a program that was able to breach into barriers and infect networks, becoming a part of the network itself. The program then spread out through the access ports and connections that tied that network to others. It then could monitor all traffic and communications while also being able to control those systems.”  
“Sound similar to the program he was having Naikazo cook up for him.” Ishikawa took a long sip from his mug.  
“I'll get to that in a moment. Gungnir had a security measure that also hindered its ability to work. While it worked its way through every network it required each main hub of the network to function. If it was discovered, it would cut all connections to that hub so it wouldn't be traced back to Section 8. This also instantly destroyed the virus in the network since a constant up-link of the hubs to the main server was needed for it to exist in those networks.” Aramaki moved his hands to his sides. “Think of it like a supply line for a military force. If you can cut the line, then the advancing force won't be able to last on its own for very long.”  
“So it's a virus that marches on its stomach then?” Batou grinned wide.  
“Precisely. However, while it was good at slipping in undetected and disguising itself as part of a network, it still was susceptible to routine system wipes and purges. Though, since it was a part of those systems it usual had advance warning.” Aramaki brought a hand up to his chin. “Coupled with that program of Naikazo's it would be able to establish a permanent connection back to the main Gungnir server, thus it could survive any sort of wipe. It would also have more direct control than it would going through its web like network hub up-links.”  
“So Ishmael learned about it from his Section 8 days?” Saito leisurely looked over at Aramki.  
“Yes, but it also seems Ishmael was involved in its use. From the records recovered by The Major, Ishmael used the program extensively during World War Four. He used it to help supply rebels, manipulate NATO troop movements, and to begin his insurrection.”  
“Do you think that might be the real reason he was targeted for capture by Section 8?” The Major kept her gaze focused on the wall across from her.  
“Most likely. I'm sure when the report came in that you had killed him Section 8 let out a sigh of relief regardless.” Aramaki changed the hologram to display Daisu Kojima Island. “Now, that brings me to here. Daisu Kojima Island is the location of the geofront used by Section 8 to hide and house Gungnir. Ishikawa's digging had turned up a few contradicting reports about the radiation levels in the area. Due to the nature of the island Section 8 used the radiation as a cover. Though, it seems that Ishmael is now doing that himself.”  
“So what's the plan Chief? Are we going to swim up and knock on his front door?” Batou was eager to get the operation underway.  
“You all will be landing on the island from the sea. You will disembark from a sub-carrier and will make your way to the geofront via Tachikoma.”  
“I'm sure that'll end well. No offense, but the Tachikomas aren't really the best for a heavy siege chief.” Batou let out a sigh.  
“Try to restrain yourself till the end Bato. The Rangers will be covering you on this mission. They will land on the island from the air and you all will be supported by attack helicopters and Shirow-Takkata Bison Class manned think-tanks.” Aramaki folded his arms behind him once more. “All of our systems have been purged, but since Gungnir had been inside our networks for so long we can't be sure that it’s been removed. Keep your Tachikomas in autistic mode and keep cybercom chatter to a minimum. Your mission is to siege the geofront with Section 4, find and capture Ishmael, and destroy the Gungnir server. Operate on the assumption Naikazo's program has already been used to upgrade Gungnir, and if need be lethal force may be used on Ishmael.”  
Section 9 nodded at Aramaki and began to prepare for the operation. Togusa looked out from his hospital window, the night seemed restless. He hoped his comrades would be able to finish the case without him. He looked over to the small table across from his bed. Flowers and cards from his wife and daughter had been left there. He saw a coffee mug from Ishikawa, a cyborg food bar from Batou, and a card with a blue M on it. He tilted his head as he noticed something else nestled among the gifts and well wishes. A small box of cigars.


End file.
